Armor (PG3D)
This article describes the Armor from Pixel Gun 3D. If you're looking for the standard Armor of Pixel Gun World, see Armor (PGW). The ' Armor' is an piece of equipment added in the 8.1.0 update and has various upgrades. It's primary use is to protect its user from various projectiles. Upgrade path 'Wooden Armor' * Light Wooden Armor: Given after tutorial (as of 10.4.0). * Medium Wooden Armor: 70 2 shields (Weekend sale 30 ). * Heavy Wooden Armor: 70 3 shields (Weekend sale: 30 ). 'Iron Armor' * Light Iron Armor: 100 4 shields (Weekend sale: 35 ). * Medium Iron Armor: 100 5 shields (Weekend sale: 35 ). * Heavy Iron Armor: 100 8 shields (Weekend sale: 35 ). 'Golden Armor' * Light Golden Armor: 100 9 shields (Weekend sale: 40 ). * Medium Golden Armor: 100 10 shields (Weekend sale: 40 ). * Heavy Golden Armor: 100 14 shields (Weekend sale: 40 ). 'Crystal Armor' * Light Crystal Armor: 120 15 shields (Weekend sale: 50 ). * Medium Crystal Armor: 120 17 shields (Weekend sale: 50 ). * Heavy Crystal Armor: 120 18 shields (Weekend sale: 50 ). 'Ruby Armor' * Light Ruby Armor: 135 19 shields (Weekend sale: 55 ). * Medium Ruby Armor: 135 20 shields (Weekend sale 55 ). * Heavy Ruby Armor: 135 22 shields (Weekend sale 55 ). 'Adamant Armor' * Light Adamant Armor: 170 , 24 shields (Weekend sale ''70 ). * Medium Adamant Armor: 170 , 26 shields (''Weekend Sale ''70 ). * Heavy Adamant Armor: 170 , 28 shields (''Weekend sale ''70 ''). Total Price: 2085 (840 on 60% discount). Trivia *You can get Iron Armor (unlocked at level 7) by upgrading wooden armor UP2, Golden Armor (unlocked at level 12) by upgrading Iron Armor UP2, Crystal Armor (unlocked at level 17) by upgrading Golden Armor UP2, Ruby Armor (unlocked at level 22) by upgrading Crystal Armor UP2 and finally Adamant Armor (unlocked at level 27) by upgrading Ruby Armor UP2. *Armor and helmet armor points work separately in multiplayer. Armor will only defend against body shots and helmet will only defend against head shots. Armor points added by pickups will be added to the general pool, and monster damage will also hit the general armor point pool. * Originally there were 3 different armors: the Iron Miner Armor, the Golden Miner Armor and the Crystal Miner Armor. They were purchasable separately. * There is a glitch for some people, they can't upgrade it. *Armor will have pieces of the next armor type's main material. Example; If you have wooden armor of any lvl upgrade, you will see it has pieces of iron on it. And iron will have gold on it. Ruby armor has three materials; Ruby (main material), diamond and adamant. This also goes for helmets. **If a new armor tier would come, it would be either amethyst armor or a different kind of purple gemstone. It is know by the purple details in the Adamant Armor tiers. *The Adamant Armor was initially a rent-able piece of equipment, introduced in 9.3.0 update. However, it was removed from the Android version of the game in a minor update and never introduced in iOS devices. The adamant armor was reintroduced in 10.0.0 as an upgrade of the ruby armor for both iOS and Android. *As of the 10.3.0 update, the helmet was removed, and was replaced by masks. Making it the only armor piece in the game. *As of the 10.4.0 update, you get Light Wooden Armor for free after completing the tutorial. You are also rewarded with 5 , 10 , 15 XP and a Sniper Rifle. Category:Armor Category:Wear